


Obvious

by Lilya7



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Gen, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilya7/pseuds/Lilya7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom may be a former street kid, but he's not stupid. (Fast & Furious 6 fix-it fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> 1) English is not my native tongue. Please let me know if you catch any mistakes. 
> 
> 2) for the last time, there is no movie called "Tokyo Drift". There never was a movie called "Tokyo Drift".

Shaw smirked. “Why don't you call Mia?”  

Toretto and O'Conner exchanged a quick glance, the blond immediately reaching for his phone – this was going to be fun, just wait for the look on their faces...

“Put that away, Brian,” a soft female voice suddenly spoke behind him. “There's no need to waste a call, now, is there?”

Shaw whipped his head around: Mia Toretto – O'Conner was walking into the room with Toretto's Brazilian squeeze, carrying her brat and with a colorful diaper bag on her shoulder – but it couldn't be, Vech had sent him the all-clear code, they were supposed to be in _his_ hands, on the plane!

“Mia!” O'Conner shouted, smiling and rushing to hug her and his brat. “How was your flight?”

“A nightmare. Next time we're taking _your_ son on a plane, you better be there.”

“Sorry, honey. And sorry, Jack.”

“Oh, spare me the touching reunion!” he sneered. “You two can't have beaten my team! It's impossible!”

“Only improbable,” the blonde cop corrected him, smirking. “But forewarned is forearmed, don't you know?”

“And you sent only three people after us,” said Mia, smiling widely even though he could _see_ the tension in every line of her body. “Really, that's almost an insult.”

Shaw's eyes quickly moved around the room, until he finally spotted Letty standing at the back of their little family group. “You. I should have known.”

Toretto stepped into his line of vision, shielding her from his sight. “Wrong. But I should thank you.”

He blinked. “Thank me?”

“Yeah, for our little chat about codes. 'This code you live by makes you predictable and predictable makes you vulnerable,' remember?"

Somewhere behind Toretto, the other American - Pierce - snorted loudly. "Man, you couldn't have been more obvious if you tried!"

Shaw gritted his teeth. He could headbutt Toretto now. If he stepped back, shifted his weight a little, he could kick him hard enough to _hurt_ – but no, he had to remain calm. Giving in to his rising anger now would not ber practical or useful. He was a soldier, not a street thug.

“Oh, by the way,” Mia Toretto was suddenly by her brother's side, sans brat. “This is for trying to kidnap my son.”

Quicker than he had ever imagined her to be, she punched him in the groin, pulling all her strenght behind the blow.

Shaw, who had expected a slap or a “punch” to the face at worst, almost fell to his knees, his eyes tightly shut. Even through the haze of pain, he could hear them all.

“Mia!”

“Whoa!”

“That's my girl!”

“Hey, Brian, remind me never to piss off your girl!”

“He's lucky I'm not shooting them off.”  

Shaw opened his eyes. _I'll kill them. They will all die for this, one by one._  

Then, as the guards dragged him away, he took a deep breath. It wasn't over. They could laugh at him now, but he was _not_ finished. _His_ informant had not been discovered, although there was always a chance she would drop him like the proverbial hot brick, given his current situation. But she had looked worried when that bitch had punched him, if only for a second...  

Still, it looked like he'd have to ask for Ian's help. How embarassing. But he'd be free again, soon... and then Toretto and his happy little family would _pay._

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who could have done without the last 20 minutes of the movie, to everyone who despises the handing out of Idiot Balls and to all Han/Gisele shippers. This is for us.


End file.
